Survival
by Mirror Of The Ocean
Summary: ZoroNami, They are both are all alone on the boat since their clan had boarded a new island. So what will happen? LEMON!


**A/N:**It was quiet some time since I started to write this one. I just guess I was to lazy to continue...

**Disclaimer: **I do NOT own One piece and the characters inside... if i did I would already be the king of pirates... MOHAHA!!

* * *

"Wake up!" she shouted at him, obviously angry. It was unforgivable to do something like that to her.

He sighting sat up, stretching a bit from the short nap he had been taking on the deck.

"What's your prob Nami?" he asked her yawning.

"Everybody is gone!" she shouted at him, and he looked non-caring at her.

"So? They are strong enough to fight if something happens" he leaned back, ready to take another nap.

"I know, and that's why you aren't allowed to sleep! You hear me? You need to protect me!" when she didn't get any response she sighted deeply. She had no idea where they had end up, some mystical island just as the others. And of course, the captain, Ruffy had ran away to explore the land. Sighting Nami had walked down the deck, and when she returned everybody else than Zoro had left, and of course he were asleep.

Suddenly she got aware that Zoro was snoring. That was too much for her. She hit him in his head, sending him flying along the deck.

"What the?" he got up, still confused from the sleep he started to run against his enemy with his swords pulled out. Filled of fear Nami started to take some few step backwards, before she lost her balance and fell on her butt, tears starting to form in her eyes. _I can't die here!_

"Z-zoro…" she slowly whispered, closing her eyes tightly.

"Nami? What the hell…" she slowly opened her eyes, noticing the sword resting at her neck. _Is he… really going to kill me? Just.. just because I hit him?_ She knew that the rest of the crew was far away, and she had no chance in a millions of years to beat him.

"Please… Zoro… don't….." she felt tears made her way down her cheek, she was afraid of him for the first time ever. Sure, she had called him monster and so on… but still she had always kind of idolized him, and yeah, she had a crush on him. But that didn't help much if he wanted to kill her.

A long time passed without none of them saying a world. Then Zoro leaned back and placed his swords on the deck.

"Thought you were an intruder" was al he said, looking away. She took a deep breath, her time do die was obviously not today, or at least the nearest hours. She stared at Zoro, noticing that he hadn't move. _Don't tell me… that he is asleep again?!_ She thought angry, reaching out a hand to pull his hair, or anything at all, just to make sure that he woke up again.

Before she touched him he grabbed her wrist.

"Don't" was al he said, making her stop her movements in chock. A silence fell over the boat and none of them did anything before Nami heard a sound from Zoro.

"Hey Zoro… are.. are you crying?" she asked him confused, wondering why the cold-hearted swordsman where crying.

"I almost killed you…" Zoros voice made her feel completely helpless. She wanted him to smile again.

"I am not dead right?" when she didn't get any response she slowly reached her hand forward grabbing his chin and lifted his face to face hers. The look in his face made her want to cry herself, she didn't want him to feel this way, not at all. She throw herself on him, hugging him tightly.

"I am sorry I scared you" she mumbled in his ear, feeling his short green hair touching her face.

Zoro sighted and wrapped his arms around her waist, making her blush as he pulled her closer.

"Just… don't do it again, okay?! He asked her and she nodded slowly because she couldn't think out something else to do.

"Promise" she leaned back a bit so she could see his face. Slowly moving one of her hands to his face and gently stroking his chin. He grabbed her hand with one of his, slowly pulling it closer to his mouth before he kissed it gently.

She blushed wildly and she could see the smirk on his face.

"Sorry, couldn't help myself there" she sighted and leaned forward. She was tired to death because of their; "does-she/he- really-love-me-game". She stopped a second or two, just some millimeters from his lips, breathing warm air against his lips, feeling his breath as well she leaned in the last bite and crashed her lips against his.

Maybe it wasn't that romantic kiss every girl dreamed about, but I was enough for Nami. But, at the other side, which one of Ruffys crew was normal?

Zoro immediately responded the kiss, it was a rough one, maybe because al the time they spent on wondering about the other parts feeling against them. But al that was history now.

Before one of them knew the kiss had leaved the first part and both of their tongues where playing with each other. Zoro started to lean down and laying Nami down on the deck with himself over her. Not breaking the kiss Nami grabbed Zoros t-shirt, ready to take it of any moment Zoro dared to break it. Eventually he was better on holding his breath than her, and she was the one who gave up first, breathing heavily.

Zoro smirked at her, waiting on her to help him out of that uncomfortable t-shirt. As she did, the meaning of "turning back" didn't exist anymore. Nami couldn't take her eyes of his chest; it was just like the dreamchest of boys the girls in her old village always where talking about.

Well, if you didn't count the scar…

Unconsciously she let her fingers play along the scar on his chest, feeling his bare skin against her, the feel of his muscles passing by.

She couldn't help but smile when he, the great warrior shivered because of her touch. Zoro saw the look in her eyes and shook his head.

"The air is cold" was al he said. She laughed at him, but before the reply leaved her lips, Zoro leaned down and started to kiss her neck. The quick answer she had thought about leaved her lips so a gasp could make the way out of her mouth. Grinning Zoro continued his quest for her spot and found it as a big moan escaped. Blushing she continue moaning when he started to suck and gently bite on the spot.

Neither of them cared about the surroundings, it was just the two of them, al alone. Zoros hands started to travel up under her vest, trying to touch the bare skin under her bra. It didn't work out so well, so leaving Namis neck he lifted on her vest and started to kiss her stomach. Higher and higher his mouth wandered as he revealed more of her skin, leaving red marks as he passed by.

When his mouth felt the corner of her bra he leaned back and pulled of the vest. Stroking her stomach as he slowly licked on her breasts, starting to pull of her bra with his hands at the same time. Nami did an extra large moan as the bra disappeared from her body. Massaging her breast Zoro looked carefully at her, wondering how she felt and if he maybe should stop. But the face of hers told him only to continue so he leaned down and started to place butterfly kisses al over her chest, teasing her.

She sighted disappointed after every kiss, wanting it to be harder. When she couldn't take it anymore she placed her hands in his hair, pulling it down to her breast. She wouldn't let him play with her anymore that was one thing that was sure.

Grinning Zoro placed his mouth over one of her nipples and started to suck on it, earning moan from Nami. His hands traveled along her sides, stroking and rubbing them with great effort. As Namis moans started to disappear he leaned back, watching her body closely.

Nami tried to turn the both of them around, but she was nothing compare to the swordsman. Zoro looked at her before he did the same, turned them both around so Nami came on top of him. Feeling a bit of triumph she removed the clothing until Zoro was only in his boxers. Blushing slightly she let one of her hands stroke his stomach before she leaned down and kissed his cheeks nose and mouth.

When she felt ready she removed the last clothing from Zoro, her eyes swept over his body, sending shivers down her spine.

Slowly she leaned down and placed her mouth over his hard member. Sucking on it she heard the swordsman make noises she didn't know he was capable of. She let her teeth carefully touch it as well and he growled in reply.

Letting her tongue lick on his member as well she took him over the edge of what he was capable of handle and he released into her mouth.

She swallowed and looked at him as he made waved to her to come closer. Crawling over him on al four with her face some millimeters from his he licked her cheek.

"Some escaped" he mumbled onto her skin as he licked up his own liquid from her face. His tongue danced over lips and she tried to kiss him hungrily, but he put a finger over her mouth.

"Don't rush things" she nodded slowly as he pushed her down again and removed every clothing that was left on her body.

He leaned down and placed his mouth around her pussy. He teased her around her opening with his tongue before he let it dive into her.

As it was swirling around she couldn't help but grab his head and pressing it closer to herself. She had never experienced something like this before. A feeling that was all over her body and burned every inch of her to death. Still she was so alive you could be, and she wanted to feel more of it.

The pleasure rose for every second and it soon was to much. She cummed and while she was moaning from her highs Zoro licked up al of her juice.

When she came back to her senses Zoro was sitting down beside her, looking on her with a glance she couldn't explain in words.

She slowly got up and sat down on his lap. Immediately he started to suck on her breasts before he kissed her neck.

She moaned and wrapped her arms around him, pressing them closer to each other. Without a warning she felt his hands grabbing her waist and lift her upwards before he placed her so her opening was above his member. Without saying a word he slowly lowered her onto himself.

She winched a bit when he entered a pain made its way through her body before the pleasure started to come back.

Zoro waited carefully for her to adjust herself after him and when she did he started to lift and press her down on him.

They both moaned loudly and it didn't take long before Nami had learned his pace and started to help him out through lifting herself with help of her legs. The pleasure got stronger and stronger but never enough to push one or them over the edge.

Nami felt Zoro slow down and she pressed herself harder against him.

"Don't stop" she mumbled and he laughed a bit. Standing up, still with her in a fast grip he made his way to the closest wall.

Pressing her against it he placed her legs over his shoulders which gave him a better access. Nest time he were thrusting in, it was much deeper than before and on the third he hit her spot.

Her suddenly scream made it clear to him exactly how she wanted it.

Continuing to hit the spot he leaned forward, biting and licking on is breast he got more and more exited until he released into her.

Feelings his juice inside her Nami got orgasm as well and they both collapsed on the deck.

As soon they could think normal again she smiled warmly at him and to her surprise he smiled back. Hugging him tightly she started to remember were she where. As he was able to read her thoughts he asked her;

"Wonder when the others will be back…" she nodded as she heard screams from the surroundings. Jumping up she started to grab her clothes again and got dressed again as Zoro did the same.

It didn't take long before their captain was back on the boat shouting out wildly about how the adventure had been.

The funny in the situation were that the most interested in the story was the one whom had left the boat.

Nami felt his hands on her back gently caressing her and smiled, already wanting to be alone with him again.

* * *

Please reveiws!! It makes me so happy!! 


End file.
